FreakShow
by Det.Rood
Summary: O que acontece quando por acaso quatro caçadores se encontram para trabalhar numa boate chamada “Mansão do Diabo”? Dean  Sam  Jo  Rood Vide Fanfic ‘Destinos’, três capítulos, mais um material extra...M ? Porque é quente!...E Concluída!
1. Porta do Inferno

"_Uma reputação se constrói durante uma vida... Para se destruir, basta um minuto!"_

_Escrevi esta fic sem dar muita atenção às informações corretas sobre as criaturas apresentadas e sobre os procedimentos adotados... Num momento de descontração, as palavras brotaram e cá estão...Não me responsabilizo!_

_O que acontece quando por acaso quatro caçadores se encontram para trabalhar numa boate chamada "Mansão do Diabo"? _

_Dean / Sam / Jo / OC (Vide Fanfic 'Destinos'), três capítulos, mais um material extra..._

Boa leitura!

CAP. I – PORTA DO INFERNO

Phoenix, Arizona. (Início da terceira temporada)

- Dean, se você nos meter em confusão hoje, eu juro que sou capaz de arrebentar você! – Exclamou Sam, ao descer do carro num lugar horrível.

Os irmãos Winchester desembarcam num bairro da periferia da cidade. Era uma rua bem movimentada, estavam no que chamariam de 'pardieiro': uma boate de quinta categoria, com um leão-de-chácara em frente, e acima dele alguns feixes de neon coloridos piscando descompassados, escrito "Devil's Mansion".

- Ah, qual é Sam, se no nosso trabalho eu não puder me divertir um pouco, então estou frito! – Espreguiçava Dean saindo do carro, e dando uma olhada ao redor, para ver se não haviam sido seguidos.

- Dean, eu consigo tolerar suas molecagens até certo ponto, mas tem horas que fica insuportável – Sam ajeitou a jaqueta, e os dois se dirigiram até a porta do estabelecimento.

Através de outros caçadores souberam que naquela região havia uma manifestação demoníaca meio fora do comum, como se houvesse uma festa do inferno, vários demônios reunidos, fazendo uma espécie de arrastão naquela cidade.

- Cara, aí literalmente deve ser a porta do inferno! – Sam segurava seu aparelho que piscava freneticamente pela presença forte de entidades sobrenaturais no lugar.

' - Não há lugar como nosso lar!' – Dean deu uma piscada pro irmão, pagando o segurança para que pudessem entrar.

* * *

O som techno hipnótico quase ensurdecia os irmãos desde a entrada do lugar.

Feito numa espécie de porão, o lugar era amplo, com seu pé direito alto, dando espaço para pelo menos três mezaninos que circundavam as paredes.

Os spots em tons de roxo e vermelho piscavam ao pulso da música, iluminando as gaiolas penduradas no teto bem no centro, cheias de dançarinas e visitantes que dançavam seminuas.

A pista de dança no centro do salão estava bem escura, mas podia-se notar que ali rolava de tudo: Dança, drogas, sexo, e quem sabe possessões...

- Cara, é hoje que eu me acabo! – Dean deu uma olhada em volta, sua mão coçava para logo sacar suas armas e tornar realidade o conceito de 'balada' para ele.

- Hey Dean, tem muita gente aqui... É muito arriscado a gente fazer qualquer abordagem... Melhor a gente dar um giro e identificar quem é quem, para depois segui-los e fazer nosso trabalho – Sam sempre era muito centrado, qualquer que fosse a ocasião.

- Tá bem, tá bem... Então vamos nos divertir um pouco – Dean corria os olhos pelo local, na esperança de encontrar o bar e matar a sua sede.

* * *

O bar ficava atrás da pista e era bem iluminado pelos neons coloridos dos anúncios de bebida ao fundo, com um balcão amplo e largo, e pequenas banquetas fixas em volta.

- Hey, três vodkas, três cervejas e duas tequilas! – Gritava a moça franzina de cabelos loiros, substituindo uma das garçonetes da casa que ficara doente.

A bartender virou-se e a loira tomou um susto.

Seus olhos eram totalmente brancos por causa das lentes de contato que usava, completando o visual dark que o lugar pedia. Maquiagem gótica, piercing de argola no nariz, longos cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo no topo da cabeça, top e microshort pretos com paetês e botas de cano longo até os joelhos.

- Já ouviu falar numa expressão chamada 'por favor?' – Respondia aquela criatura que a loira achava de fato ter saído do inferno.

As duas se encaravam com ódio, desde quando chegaram para trabalhar naquela noite.

- Vai ou vão vai me atender? – A loira disse num tom de voz ameaçador.

- Ah, e o que vai acontecer se eu não te atender? Vai chamar a mamãe, pivete? – A morena pegou uma faca de mesa por trás do balcão sem que a loira notasse.

A loira virou-se para dar a volta no balcão e fazer o pedido para a outra bartender, quando a morena lançou a faca em direção às costas da loira, e rapidamente ela virou-se e protegeu-se com a bandeja de madeira que estava vazia em sua mão, fazendo com que a faca ficasse cravada bem no centro.

A morena cerrou levemente os olhos reconhecendo aquele tipo de reflexo.

- Seu pai lhe ensinou isso também, Harvelle?

* * *

Os irmãos percorriam com os olhos o local, na esperança de encontrar os possuídos logo e fazer o trabalho deles.

- Cara, isso vai ser difícil! – Sam olhava em volta e balançava a cabeça, pois os freqüentadores pareciam realmente criaturas infernais, com seus figurinos no mínimo excêntricos e trejeitos estranhos.

- Pode ser, mas enquanto vigiamos eu não quero ficar de boca seca! – Dean logo avistou o bar em frente onde estavam.

" – Sam!"

- O que, cara...

" – Hey, Sam!"

- Fala, caramba!

- O quê? Não falei nada!

Sam virou-se para seu irmão pois pensou que ele havia chamado...

" – Hey, Sam, sou eu!"

- O quê?

- O quê o quê, cara! Nem bebeu e tá chapado!! – Dean andava em direção ao bar, mas foi segurado pelo seu irmão.

" – Sam, sou eu!"

" – Valery! Que surpresa!"

" – Eu que estou surpresa de vocês estarem aqui..."

" – Onde você está?"

" – Você vai me encontrar logo!"

" – Estamos procurando..."

" – Eu sei, por isso estou aqui... Já que estão aqui, então vamos trabalhar juntos..."

- Que foi, cara! Tá com cara de besta, olhando para o nada... Vamos, eu te pago uma cerveja! – Dean puxou seu irmão, que novamente o segurou.

- Ela está aqui...

Dean olhou para seu irmão assustado, com uma expressão de que queria maiores explicações.

- Quem?

- Vá pegar sua bebida, eu espero aqui - Sam deu um sorriso.

Dean achou que de fato os últimos dias afetaram mais seu irmão do que ele...

* * *

A loira olhou espantada para aquela figura, tentando lembrar se a conhecia de algum lugar, pois aparentemente ela a reconheceu.

- Ellen está bem?

- Não é da sua conta.

A morena debruçou-se no balcão para que a loira escutasse melhor o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Escuta aqui, pirralha... Sei quem você é, e o que faz aqui... Se quiser se sair bem, melhor unirmos nossas forças e trabalhar em equipe, acha que consegue fazer isso?

Jo sabia que estava num beco sem saída. Já foi uma insanidade ir até lá sozinha realizar uma caçada daquele porte, não seria fácil, e sabia que sozinha teria chances bem menores do que se estivesse acompanhada.

- E porque acha que eu tenho que te obedecer? – A loira devolveu num tom sarcástico.

- Simples, se fosse mais esperta, estaria deste lado do balcão, e não aí – A morena deu uma piscada de olho e virou-se para pegar as bebidas que Jo pedira.

A loira suspirou, e num aceno de cabeça, mesmo a contra-gosto, concordou em formar uma equipe com a bartender.

* * *

O loiro se aproximou do balcão do bar, sentou-se numa das banquetas e aguardou o serviço.

Tomou um susto que quase caiu de onde estava sentado.

Reconheceria aquelas costas bem torneadas, adornadas com uma tatuagem do Arcanjo Rafael em qualquer lugar do universo.

- O que vai querer, caçador?

- Explicações.

- Não reconheço pelo nome, o que vai nele? Vodka, Gim?

A bartender nem se virou, pois já o reconheceu desde que ele se aproximou.

Abriu uma cerveja e colocou na frente dele.

- Consegue enxergar alguma coisa com isso? – Dean se referia às lentes de contato brancas que a detetive usava.

- Só o necessário... – Valery esboçou um sorriso.

- E então... O que a traz aqui... – Dean apoiou os cotovelos no balcão.

- A mesma coisa que vocês... – Ela virou-se para servir outras pessoas que aguardavam.

- Será? – Dean lançou aquele olhar ameaçador, o qual ela sentiu tanta saudade nestes últimos meses.

- Sim, que mais eu faria num inferno destes?

- Pagando por seus pecados, talvez...

Mesmo por trás das lentes Dean conseguia sentir aquele olhar frio de que ele tanto sentia falta...

Ela nem respondeu, e foi atender os outros clientes.

* * *

- Hey, olha por onde anda!

Sam e Jo se trombaram sem querer, e ela soltou as palavras sem ver em quem havia esbarrado.

- Jo, que faz aqui!

- Hey, Sam! Eu que pergunto! Você não combina com este lugar...

- Acho que pelo mesmo motivo que nós... – Sam deu um sorriso.

- Nós? – Jo perguntou tentando disfarçar sem sucesso sua satisfação em saber que o mais velho estava lá.

- Sim, Dean está no bar... Mas vamos, já que está aqui podemos trabalhar juntos, formar uma equipe, que tal? Temos mais um caçador aqui para completar o time...

- É, fiquei sabendo... – Jo fez uma careta de reprovação – Vocês a conhecem?

- Se a conhecemos? – Sam já pensava em soltar toda a história que passaram com a detetive, incluindo o episódio especial de seu irmão, mas achou mais prudente não falar já que sabia do antigo interesse dela por Dean, não queria de repente causar uma guerra desnecessária... Já bastava tudo aquilo que estavam passando...

- Sim, já trabalhamos com ela há alguns meses – Sam se recompôs, se limitando a fazer o curto comentário.

- Que pena, devem ter passado momentos horríveis na companhia daquela... Criatura! – Jo tomou sua bandeja nas mãos – Ok, então vamos dar um jeito de se reunir e combinar como faremos... – Saiu na direção das mesas para recolher os copos vazios.

" – Isso vai ser mais difícil do que imaginávamos..." – Sam pensava, temendo que surgissem problemas por causa da antipatia entre as mulheres.

* * *

Os quatro estavam no balcão, discretamente conversando sobre como conseguiriam identificar os possuídos e realizar a expulsão dos demônios.

- Antes de abrir a casa eu preparei algumas Chaves de Salomão com giz especial, debaixo de algumas mesas e em lugares estratégicos – Jo estava do lado de dentro do bar, fingindo arrumar alguns copos.

- E não é que ela é esperta! – Valery ao lado preparava drinques pedidos.

- E mais rápida, diga-se de passagem...

Os irmãos se entreolhavam sem saber como agir se caso aquelas mulheres de repente se voltassem uma contra a outra ali, bem no meio daquele inferno...

- Tá, mas como a gente vai fazer para identificar quem é quem? Pode ser que quem não saia do círculo não é porque está possuído, mas porque está bêbado... – Sam tomava um gole de cerveja.

Valery olhou para ele, e aqueles olhos brancos realmente assustavam qualquer um.

- Nada, Sam?

- Nada o quê?

- Não sentiu nada de diferente?

- Anh, a cerveja está quente?

- Ah, entendi... – Dean também tomava sua cerveja – Batizada, foi assim que o Bobby pegou você, quer dizer, a Meg, que estava em você, quer dizer... Ah, cara, você entendeu!

- Daqui a pouco começará meu show, daí vocês também entram em ação – Valery separava as garrafas de bebida que estavam misturadas com água benta para o momento certo.

- Eu trouxe algumas cordas e braçadeiras, vão ser úteis – Jo preparava mais uma bandeja para sair por entre as mesas.

- E aqueles que vão se queimando nós vamos conduzindo suavemente para as Chaves – Dean se ajeitava na banqueta, olhando ao redor – Jo, você será nossa guia, pois só você sabe onde elas estão!

Jo se recordava da primeira caçada que fizeram juntos, de como acabaram se ajudando, e como gostaria que as coisas terminassem. Deu um discreto sorriso ao ouvir que Dean precisava da ajuda dela naquele momento.

- Ok, aguardamos o sinal da criatura aqui – Jo apontou para Valery, que não gostou nada do comentário...

- Mas do que se trata seu show, Valery? – Sam perguntou inocentemente.

- Ah Sam, vai me dizer que nunca viu "Show Bar"! – Valery terminava de organizar seus aparatos para iniciar o show – Então observe!

* * *


	2. Disco Inferno

CAP II - DISCO INFERNO

"_Look mama show me how you move it, Nuh-nuuh put ya back into it, Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it, Shake..__shake.. shake that ass girl..."_

A mudança de estilo do som em conjunto com o aumento do volume indicava que o show das bartenders começaria em instantes.

"_Everybody in the house- bounce, y'all already know what I'm about. The flow sounds sick over Dre' drums ngga, I ain't stupid- I see Doc and my dope come bigger. Whoa! Shorty' hips is hypnotic, she moves is so erotic, but watch- I'ma watch __her bounce that assss girl. I get it crunk in here, I make it jump in here, front in here, we'll thump in here. __Oooohh..."_

Duas moças vestidas de preto atrás do balcão no mesmo _bit_ começavam a realizar as mais incríveis manobras com as garrafas coloridas de vidro.

A detetive se mostrava extremamente competente naquilo, o que causava surpresa nos irmãos, já que a conheceram sempre solícita e bem oposta àquela figura que mostrava uma flexibilidade e talento em dança exótica, que provavelmente não foi aprendido na academia de polícia...

" – Sam, não se esqueça que eu posso te ouvir!..."

O rapaz ficou sem graça e corado, e agradeceu por lá estar escuro...

Os outros três estavam em pontos estratégicos do salão, aguardando qualquer comportamento que indicasse a reação da água benta nos demônios.

"_I'm so gutter, so ghetto, so hood. So gully, so brawly, what's good? Outside, the Benz on dubs - I'm in the club wit you snubs - don't start nothin', it won't be nothin'. __Uuuhhh..."_

Não demorou muito para que a detetive saltasse em cima do balcão, e revelasse toda sua sensualidade na dança e nas manobras com as garrafas, fazendo com que os homens se aproximassem dela para serem servidos pela bela e...Talentosa mulher dos olhos brancos.

Uma grande fileira de homens se formou em frente ao balcão e aguardavam ansiosamente por pelo menos uma dose da bebida que ela manipulava com maestria.

"_Look mama show me how you move it, Nuh-nuuh put ya back into it, Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it, Shake.. __shake.. shake that ass girl..."_

Ela corria os olhos pela platéia, localizando onde seus parceiros estavam para lhes dar as dicas de quem seriam os possuídos. Mais de uma vez parou os olhos no mais velho dos Winchesters, que lançava olhares gulosos sobre a dançarina enquanto ela não estava olhando.

Discretamente, com gestos da dança, indicava para os irmãos e Jo quem eram, pois naquele momento de excitação, os demônios revelavam os olhos completamente negros em alguns momentos, pois pensavam que a ocasião permitia sem que ninguém percebesse...

A detetive conseguiu localizar cada demônio presente. Cinco, no total. Por sorte, todos próximos ao balcão onde ela realizava sua _performance. _

"_Let's party, everybody stand up. Everybody put ya hands up. Let's party, everybody bounce wit me. Champagne and burn it on a wreathing wreathe. This hot. Disco Inferno, let's go. You are now rockin wit a pro. I get toed to flip dough to get __more, fo sho'. Get my drank on ngga on the dance floor. Look baby I don't dance all i do is this..."_

" – Certo, Sam, vocês já sabem o que fazer."

" – Valery, não é melhor a gente segui-los e enfrentá-los mais tarde? Fazer tudo aqui na frente desta gente?"

" – Acredite, não poderia haver lugar melhor, Sammy!"

" – Hey..."

" – Ops, desculpe!"

A detetive deu uma piscada para o mais novo, pois sabia que só Dean o chamava assim...

Assim, a detetive conseguiu atrair a atenção dos possuídos para mais perto do balcão, para que pudesse servir as bebidas preparadas especialmente para eles.

"_It's the same 2-step wit a lil' twist. Listen pimpin' I ain't new to this, I'm true to this. Pay attention boy, I teach how to do this. So you mix a lil' piece with a lil' Don Perrion. And a lil' Hennessy, you know we from the Carrion. Hollerin' at these snakes in da club tryin' to get right, we gonna be up in this bitch 'til the bright daylight..."_

- Hey garotos, vocês estão com sede? - Ela se abaixava no balcão olhando para os homens de maneira maliciosa.

Eles gritavam e batiam as mãos no balcão, ávidos pelo que viria a seguir.

Sem eles perceberem, os outros três caçadores se aproximavam por trás deles, preparados para agarrá-los e imobilizá-los.

- Então se preparem, pois isso aqui é quente!

"_Look mama show me how you move it, Nuh-nuuh put ya back into it, Do ya thang like there aint nothin to it, Shake.. __shake.. shake that ass girl..."_

Valery sacou de uma garrafa de tequila e começou a despejar a bebida direto na boca dos homens, dançando sensualmente e servindo um a um dos que estavam no balcão.

Em instantes a bebida fez o efeito esperado naqueles que deveria fazer...

No meio da euforia, ninguém percebia que os três caçadores agarravam os possuídos e os levavam para longe dali, amarrando-os no meio do caminho e deixando-os nos locais onde Jo havia preparado as Chaves.

Eles se debatiam e gritavam, mas no meio da multidão em êxtase ninguém ouvia seus apelos infernais.

- Ok, e agora, como vamos exorcisá-los? Dean olhava em volta e percebia que ninguém estava ligando para o que eles estavam fazendo.

- Eu vou até o mezanino do DJ, você e Jo fiquem perto deles armados, preparados se der algo errado – Sam corria entre as pessoas, concordando com o que acabava de combinar com Valery através dos pensamentos.

A música aumentou de volume subitamente, levando a multidão á loucura.

Sam voltou calmamente em direção aos prisioneiros, e em voz alta iniciou o Ritual Romano

"_You see me shinin' and lit up with diamonds as I stay grindin'. uh-huh. Homie you can catch me swoopin Bentley coupin'.."._

"_Regna terrae, cantate deo, psallite dominio...Tribuite virtutem deo..."_

"_Switchin lanes. u see me rollin, you know I'm holdin, I'm about my paper, yeah. Ngga I'm serious, I ain't playin', I'm better than ya brain, I'm off the chain..."_

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incuriso infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congredatio et secta diabolica..."_

Um por um, os demônios saíram na forma de bolas de fumaça negra, que se infiltravam nas frestas do pavimento do amplo salão.

Os gritos chamaram a atenção de algumas pessoas, que apontavam para aquilo que estava acontecendo entre eles.

- Caramba, agora ferrou!

" – Calma Sam, vai dar tudo certo!" – Valery saía de cima do balcão, sob os aplausos efusivos da platéia, que acompanhava todo aquele movimento, inocentemente pensando ser parte do show...

Ela foi em direção ao mezanino do DJ e tomou o microfone.

- É isso ae, galera... Espero que tenham gostado do show!

As pessoas gritavam e assobiavam na direção do mezanino, e os outros três caçadores não acreditavam no que acontecera ali.

As pessoas daquele lugar assistiram e apreciaram um verdadeiro show de horrores...

* * *

Assim que tudo voltou aparentemente ao normal (na medida do possível ali), os quatro caçadores viram que os homens que foram possuídos estavam um tanto desorientados.

- Vamos tirá-los daqui, eles nem devem saber quem são e onde estão – Sam ajudava Valery a carregar os homens, seguidos de Dean e Jo.

A detetive pediu ajuda aos seguranças do local, velhos conhecidos dela.

- Me diga um lugar que você não conheça ninguém! – Dean ironizava.

- Humm... Groenlândia? - Ela respondeu olhando para o mais velho, já sem as lentes assustadoras.

Jo sentia que havia algo entre os dois, e acabou criando uma inimizade maior com a detetive do que criara naturalmente.

- Bem, já que terminamos aqui, é hora de partirmos, não rapazes? Jo olhava para os irmãos, que ficavam desconfortáveis no meio daquela guerrilha feminina.

- Err, bem... É, acho que nosso trabalho terminou aqui – Sam dizia, olhando para seu irmão que fez uma cara meio que de desespero também...

" – Tudo bem, Sam... Se quiserem, podem acompanhá-la, eu ficarei bem por aqui" – Valery se pronunciava mentalmente ao dilema do mais novo.

- Ouça Jo... Viajamos direto do Texas até aqui, eu particularmente estou quebrado – Sam olhava para seu irmão na esperança de encontrar refúgio no argumento para não ficar mal com nenhuma de suas companheiras de caçada.

Jo com uma careta olhou para Dean, que concordou com o irmão, sem ter pra onde fugir...

- É... Isso mesmo, cara, estou quebrado! Preciso de pelo menos um dia inteiro dormindo! – Dean fez um gesto esticando os braços como se estivesse se espreguiçando de cansaço.

- Tudo bem, rapazes... Se vocês não vão pegar a estrada agora, então eu vou! –Enfurecida, Jo deu as costas para os três pisando duro.

- Hey Jo, obrigada pela ajuda... A detetive dizia isso, mas sem intenção de alfinetá-la, pelo contrário. Jo se mostrou bem firme e capaz de realizar grandes caçadas... Lá ela foi de grande valia.

Ela parou onde estava, e deu meia volta.

- Não foi nada, quem sabe em outro momento eu não aprenda com você como se disfarçar e parecer o mais vulgar possível... Você convenceu mesmo aqueles demônios!

Valery permaneceu solícita.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio, Jo... Melhor pra nós duas.

Jo virou-se e foi embora.

" – Valery, não se esqueça de que eu posso te ouvir!" – Sam respondia por causa dos palavrões que a detetive pensou...

* * *

Já estava amanhecendo, e os três caçadores saíam da boate.

- Tome rapazes, este é o endereço onde estou hospedada – Valery escrevia num pedaço de papel que entregou a Sam.

- Ok, quem sabe não nos hospedamos lá, não é Dean... – Sam lançou um olhar para Dean, que estava com sua expressão facial de maneira que alguns demônios voltariam pro inferno se encontrassem com ele assim.

- É, quem sabe... Mas eu preciso abastecer primeiro... - Dean cruzou os braços ficando de frente para Valery, e lançou um olhar para Sam que dizia "Cai fora..."

Sam deu uma tossida, e lançou sua deixa.

- Err, eu vou na frente, espero você no carro Dean... Até mais Valery...

A detetive sorriu para Sam, cobrindo-se com uma capa longa de vinil preta.

Os dois ficaram frente a frente, como naquela manhã em Austin.

- E então... No que tem trabalhado, detetive? – Dean usava uma voz firme.

Estava surpreso de encontrá-la ali pois há meses não recebia nenhuma notícia dela, era como se tivesse evaporado no ar como o demônio de olhos amarelos daquela noite.

Mas no fundo estava magoado... Queria tanto conversar com ela, resolver algo que para ele ficou inacabado.

Ela ajeitava a gola do casaco no pescoço, pensando numa resposta no mínimo coerente com a pergunta que ele fez.

- Humm... Várias coisas... Mas tenho me empenhado mais em não ser caça do que ser caçadora... – Valery queria sair logo dali, pois estava cansada, não dormira direito nas últimas noites e esta última esgotou suas forças...

Mas mais do que isso, não queria encarar aqueles olhos verdes, cobrando respostas das quais ela sabia que não poderia dar, pelo menos por enquanto...

- Ah sei... Problemas no departamento...

- Problemas? Eles querem encher o bebedouro do departamento com meu sangue! – Valery virou-se em direção à sua moto, mas no primeiro passo dado sentiu seu braço contornado pela mão firme do loiro, fazendo com que um leve arrepio subisse pela sua espinha.

- Então hoje foi bem arriscado, pois você se expôs bastante... – Dean olhava direto nos olhos da detetive, se contendo para não fazer nenhuma besteira ali.

Queria brigar com ela, e dizer o quanto ela era importante para ele, o quanto a queria por perto, o quanto sentia a falta dela... O pouco que passaram juntos foi o suficiente para que ele quisesse mais... Principalmente agora, que deu sua vida em troca da vida do irmão, e teria apenas um ano. Um ano somente.

- Eu não vejo dessa forma... Quem diria que Valery Rood sabia dançar? – Valery gentilmente se desvencilhou da mão dele, olhando em direção à porta da boate.

Mas no fundo queria que, mais do que seu braço, ele a enlaçasse por inteiro, acabando com toda a saudade que ela sentiu dele nestes últimos meses, fazendo-a sentir-se como daquela vez... A primeira vez... Droga! Por que as coisas com eles tinham que ser tão difíceis assim!...

- É, quem diria... – Dean levantou uma sobrancelha, dando uma bela olhada no corpo da detetive, que ficou sem graça diante daquele olhar quente e cristalino.

- Encerramos por hoje? – Valery encarou-o, fazendo com que ele voltasse a olhar nos olhos dela – Estou exausta, preciso descansar... E acho que vocês também... – Valery olhava em direção ao Impala e Sam estava com a cabeça recostada no banco, quase com os olhos fechados.

- Ok, então vamos... Eu sigo você – Dean saiu em direção ao carro.

* * *

_Como costuma dizer o pessoal de uploads, _

_"Seu comentário é nosso salário!!"_


	3. Portão do Paraíso  Sem Despedidas

_Bem bem bem... Podem me crucificar, pois escrevi esta fic baseada apenas nos spoilers dos últimos episódios, não os vi ainda..._

_Neste há uma referência a uma fic da Crica, não teve jeito!!! _

_Segue o penúltimo e último capítulos, e mais um extra..._

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

CAP. III - PORTÃO DO PARAÍSO

Enfim, mais um trabalho feito, menos demônios para se preocupar.

Mas nada daquilo fazia sossegar a mente do filho mais velho de John Winchester.

Sabia que estava com os dias contados, literalmente, tudo para honrar o que sempre fez em toda sua vida: Proteger sua família, ou o que restou dela.

Falhou com seu pai, não podia falhar com seu irmão, por isso assim o fez.

E aquilo o corroía, pois ninguém se sente confortável em saber o dia da sua morte.

Em alguns momentos até achou que merecia, já que driblou pelo menos duas vezes a Dona Morte, que nada se parecia com aquela pintada nas histórias em quadrinhos.

Já passara por tanto sofrimento, será que não passava da hora de receber seu descanso merecido, eterno?

Deitado na cama do quarto que dividia com seu irmão, Dean se perdia em seus pensamentos, aguardando a liberação do chuveiro que estava ocupado pela detetive, pois o chuveiro do quarto onde ela estava hospedada não funcionava.

Era extremamente tentadora a idéia. Sem dor, sem sofrimento, sem mais preocupações... Tal como a morte havia lhe descrito quando se encontrou com ela no hospital, ocasião da perda de seu pai... Mas não, ele era um Winchester, e um Winchester nunca foge da raia... Não seria assim que ele desistiria, se entregaria tão facilmente... Chegou até lá, que droga, sempre haveria um jeito... E ele haveria de encontrar...

Sam havia saído para comprar comida.

No chuveiro, Valery aliviava as dores nas costas que teve por conta da _performance_, captura e exorcismo daqueles demônios.

Colocava a cabeça debaixo d'água, e pensava que seu trabalho estava apenas começando. Capturar todas as criaturas que escaparam do inferno, ah, seria trabalhoso... Mas sabia que podia contar com ampla ajuda, muitos caçadores, paranormais e quem mais estivesse interessado em participar daquela guerra.

A água quente caía abundante sobre suas costas doloridas, escorrendo pelos seus braços e pernas, num afago relaxante que poucas vezes sentiu em seu corpo. Pra dizer a verdade, se lembrava de que só uma vez, uma única vez se sentiu assim...

- Hey, eu quero tomar meu banho ainda hoje!

A detetive pôde ouvir através da porta entreaberta Dean esbravejar, tão cansado quanto ela e que merecia se cuidar tanto quanto.

- Cara, não saio daqui nem por decreto! – Pirracenta, a detetive respondeu na mesma altura de voz.

Fechou os olhos e ficou de frente para a parede do registro apoiada nos dorsos de seus braços, a sentir a água escorrer pelo seu corpo dolorido.

Lá embaixo estava tão bom... Quente, o vapor tomava conta do espaço do box, soltando um agradável perfume, confortando o cansaço daqueles dias turbulentos...

De repente ouviu o barulho do Box se abrir, e sentiu a presença de mais uma pessoa lá dentro.

- Hey! - Num reflexo ela se virou e só deu tempo de tapar com as mãos os seus seios e suas partes baixas.

Como se ele nunca tivesse visto antes...

Dean estava enrolado numa toalha da cintura para baixo, expondo os belos traços físicos que sempre deixavam as mulheres ensandecidas.

- Eu disse que quero tomar meu banho hoje e vou tomar meu banho hoje! – Dean se livrou da toalha e se aproximou da ducha.

No mesmo instante ela virou-se de costas para ele, tremendamente constrangida pela ousada atitude do rapaz. Como se ela nunca tivesse visto antes...

Dean admirava o anjo sendo golpeado pelo jato d'água, e aquelas curvas perfeitas que não saíam da sua cabeça desde a noite da tempestade em Austin.

Aproximou-se um pouco mais, quase encostando seu corpo junto ao dela para favorecer-se da água. Esticou seu braço para apanhar o sabonete e a esponja, se roçando nas costas dela, pois ela estava entre ele e a parede.

Mesmo a poucos centímetros distante ele podia sentir todo o calor de seu corpo, certamente não aquecido somente pelo banho...

- Ok, ok... Eu... Eu já saio...

Quando foi se virar tentando desviar dele para sair, parou de lado quando ele deu um pequeno passo à frente, como se quisesse encurralá-la ali, ficando mais próximo dela, seus lábios quase se encostaram à face dela.

- Não precisa sair... Se você não quiser... – A voz saiu baixa e firme.

Mesmo no meio daquele vapor seus olhares se cruzaram, tanto para dizer!

Ela permaneceu com seu corpo de lado para ele, via os olhos verdes acesos e cheios de sentimentos que ele nunca revelaria com palavras.

Sem perceber ele já havia enlaçado sua cintura com as mãos, como que se ele quisesse dizer que não a queria em nenhum outro lugar que não fosse ali...

Ela respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos, e neste gesto ele recuou o mesmo tanto que havia avançado, sem entender se aquilo era um sim ou um não.

Foi quando ela voltou para o mesmo lugar onde estava, de costas para ele, sentiu a respiração pesada em sua nuca, junto com a água quente a cair. Deu um leve sorriso...

" – Deus, não me leve agora!" – Pensava Dean, agora terminando aquele abraço que havia começado.

* * *

" – Sam! Não!" 

" – O que... Ops! Desculpe!!"

Sam pegou as chaves do quarto ao lado, do mesmo jeito que entrou em silêncio no quarto, saiu...

* * *

CAP. IV – SEM DESPEDIDAS

Dean dormia um sono que parecia tranqüilo.

Estava deitado com as costas para cima, uma face para o travesseiro, coberto apenas pelo lençol da cintura para baixo.

Valery estava sentada ao seu lado, velando seu sono.

Seu rosto denunciava toda a sua vida, e pelo menos uns dez anos a mais, dadas as olheiras e cicatrizes, linhas de expressão e sinais, causados por aquele estilo de vida o qual não tinha escolha.

Mas ainda assim era de uma beleza e encanto incríveis.

" – Droga, Dean... Por que que a gente se mete nestas encrencas!!" – Valery afagava os cabelos dele e descia em direção às costas nuas, fazendo com que ele se mexesse suavemente em sinal de aprovação daquele carinho.

" – Mas sempre há um jeito, não é..." – A detetive sorria, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Pegou sua mochila e saiu do quarto.

* * *

Sam estava terminando de colocar seus sapatos quando ouviu alguém bater na porta. 

- Nem precisava bater, Valery...

- Ah, não sei se você podia me receber, né... Veja o caso de ontem! – A detetive ficou meio sem graça, e colocou alguns pacotes na mesinha do quarto.

- Será que eu acertei do que você gosta? – Valery desembrulhava os pacotes, tirando dois copos grandes e quentes de café fresco.

- Humm... Acho que sim... – Sam deu um sorriso, levantando-se da cama para sentar-se á mesa para o café da manhã.

Os dois sentaram-se e começaram a se servir.

- Er... Não está errada esta cena? – Sam estava com a boca cheia de pão, olhando para a detetive que tomava seu café.

- Errada... – Valery fez uma cara de interrogação.

- Você não deveria estar tomando café com meu irmão?

A detetive baixou a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso.

- É que pelo visto ele não é muito fã de acordar cedo... – Valery voltou seus olhos para Sam – Além de roncar feito uma serra elétrica...

- Agora você sabe o que eu sofro! – Sam sorriu acabando de comer.

- É que você é todo certinho, Sam... Deve acordar cedo, separar as cuecas e meias por cor e por tecido... Essas coisas... - Valery sorria para Sam, que travava uma luta interna para não ser injusto com seu irmão.

Ela tomava seu café encostada no apoio da cadeira de maneira relaxada, o que fazia com que seu decote se ampliasse levemente, deixando Sam constrangido toda vez que olhava em sua direção.

A detetive era uma mulher maravilhosa, e seu irmão a merecia mais do que qualquer outro homem... E Dean já fizera tanto por ele, realmente seria um golpe fatal se acontecesse alguma coisa.

Ele apenas conseguiu retribuir o sorriso, lembrando que ela era bem parecida com seu irmão.

- Você... Pode me ouvir?

- Claro Sam, tenho ouvidos para isso... – Valery ajeitou-se na cadeira, dizendo no tom sarcástico de sempre.

- Não, não assim... – Sam a olhava com uma cara de desespero.

Ela o fitava no primeiro momento sem entender do que ele estava falando, mas não precisava ouvir pensamentos para saber do que ele falava...

- Ah, agora entendi... Não Sam, acho que eu só consigo numa situação de adrenalina, ou de perigo... Inclusive é sobre isso que eu vim falar com você.

Sam suspirou aliviado por saber que se ele não falasse, ela nunca saberia o que estava na mente dele naqueles instantes anteriores...

- Pois bem, Sam... Ainda não entendi muito bem, nem tivemos tempo hábil para conversar... Eu consigo ouvir pensamentos e você tem visões do futuro?

- É, acho que sim... Pelo menos quase todas as vezes que eu tenho as dores de cabeça acontece isso... Mas ainda não entendo por que conseguimos nos comunicar...

- Nestes meses eu fiz alguns trabalhos, e me encontrei com alguns especiais e com alguns consegui esta conexão... Mas a maioria não se deu conta da seriedade da condição deles, alguns ficaram assustados, outros acharam legal e se aproveitaram disso... Que eu conheça até agora, conscientes do que temos em mãos somos só nós dois...

- Bom, e o que mais você descobriu durante estes meses?

- A maior descoberta foi que alguém fez a grande cagada de abrir os portões do inferno e que um bando de demônios está à solta... - Ela o encarou séria, sem saber do que havia acontecido com os irmãos nos últimos dias.

Sam abaixou a cabeça, pensando se deveria ou não dizer tudo o que aconteceu com eles.

- É, foi uma grande besteira... – Sam tomava seu café.

Achou melhor não contar agora, principalmente a parte do pacto de seu irmão. Seria um golpe muito grande ela saber que a vida de Dean estava teoricamente condenada, mas ele sabia que conseguiria sair dessa situação, nem que isso significasse o sacrifício de sua própria vida...

- Você sabe de algo que eu deveria saber, Sam? – Ela o encarava com aquele olhar frio de sempre.

- Acho que não... Independente de quem fez, nosso trabalho é consertar, não é? – Sam terminava seu copo de café.

- Tem razão – A detetive também terminava o seu – Sam, vim tomar café com você e te dar uma notícia...

Sam fez uma cara de interrogação.

- Estou de partida pra Califórnia...Vou deixar meu endereço, se um dia passarem por lá, podem me visitar na penitenciária estadual... – Valery procurava um papel para poder deixar seus dados.

- O quê? – Sam levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Sam, você sabe que minha cabeça está a prêmio desde nosso encontro em Austin... Tecnicamente sou uma foragida, mas consegui negociar com algumas pessoas influentes no departamento e concordei em me entregar para aliviar meu lado – A detetive rasgou um pedaço do pacote da comida e escrevia nele – Talvez eu consiga somente uma expulsão da divisão... Dos males o menor...

- Caramba, depois de tudo o que você fez eles ainda te passam a perna deste jeito...

- E isso em todos os lugares, Sam... Ninguém é totalmente bom e honesto, nem consigo mesmo nem com ninguém... - Tome – Estendeu o pedaço de papel para ele – Agora deixarei meu celular disponível, se quiserem falar comigo conseguirá...

Ela levantou-se e foi em direção á saída.

Sam a olhava com pena, pois sabia que ela enfrentaria maus bocados pelas escolhas que fez.

- Vou arrumar minhas coisas e já parto – Valery abriu a porta, virando-se para Sam.

- Mas... E quanto...

Valery o interrompeu - Diga a ele que... - Sem terminar a frase, Valery abaixou a cabeça, e fechou o semblante.

- Diga a ele que eu detesto despedidas... – Valery levantou os olhos para Sam, e ele percebeu que de fato ela amava seu irmão, pois as palavras saíam com uma voz embargada, quase que contra a vontade dela.

Mas naquele momento, ele sabia que ela não tinha escolha, pois de outra maneira poderia ser mais doloroso, para ambos...

- Até mais, Sammy... Já de costas para ele, apenas levantando a mão, a detetive foi embora.

" – Ninguém é honesto consigo mesmo nem com os outros..." - Sam encostou-se no batente da porta e pensava nesta frase.

* * *

**Epílogo **

Em algum ponto esquecido por Deus na Interestadual 8, que cortava os estados do Arizona e da Califórnia, uma Shadow vermelha estava parada num posto de gasolina, esperando por sua dona que fazia uma rápida parada na loja de conveniência.

A detetive caminhava em direção a sua moto, quando sentiu alguém segui-la, e antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa sentiu um cano de arma gelado em suas costas.

- Reconheceria esta Magnum em qualquer lugar do mundo...

- É o que as mulheres sempre dizem, uma vez que provam, nunca esquecem... - A voz sussurrada no ouvido da detetive era firme – Agora continue andando.

- Tudo isso é rancor por ter sido a única do departamento que não saiu com você, Victor?...

- Ande! - O agente Henricksen conduzia a detetive até seu carro, onde mais dois agentes aguardavam.

Um dos agentes a agarrou bruscamente e enfiou uma seringa em seu pescoço, fazendo com que ela desmaiasse no ato.

* * *

- Vamos, Rood, estamos numa grande desvantagem... E não tenho o dia todo!

Num quarto à meia-luz sabe Deus onde, Valery estava sentada numa cadeira, algemada com as mãos para trás.

Henricksen tinha capturado a agente responsável por toda a confusão que acontecera por causa da quebra da Aliança.

- Não sabia que você tinha este tipo de fetiche, Vickie... – Valery estava zonza por causa do que ele havia injetado nela.

Ele nunca bateria numa mulher como forma de tortura, mas o tal 'soro da verdade' estava liberado...

Ele sabia que por pegá-la teria um prestígio maior entre seus colegas, já que ele estava na pista dos irmãos falsários há tempos, e a última tentativa fora um fiasco.

- Vamos, eu sei que você sabe onde eles estão! - Bateu a mão sobre a mesa entre ele e a detetive.

- De quem você está falando... – Valery piscava profundamente, tentando lutar contra os efeitos da droga.

- Você sabe quem! Dos irmãos, Rood!

- E o que o faz pensar que eu conheço quem você está procurando...

Ele virou-se para ela num olhar de fúria.

- Só conheço dois ou três agentes que têm poder para apagar toda a ficha criminal de alguém no sistema, e por eliminação resta apenas você... Além do mais, você foi vista em Austin na companhia de dois rapazes que bate com a descrição dos miseráveis!

Ela sorriu, os olhos semicerrados.

- Não sei não, Vickie...

- Ouça, Rood... Eu já tenho você, não me falta nada pra pegar aqueles filhos da mãe... Você falando ou não, eu vou achá-los! – O agente saiu do quarto, deixando Valery sozinha.

" _- Merda..."_

Se sempre foi tão esperta como não se deu conta da gravidade da situação?

Agora estava presa num quarto não sabia de onde, algemada, desarmada, dopada...

" _- Rapazes, espero que tenham sido mais espertos do que eu desta vez..." _– Ela fechou os olhos e deixou a cabeça pender, rendendo-se ao efeito do soro.

* * *


End file.
